disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Just Like Fire
"Just Like Fire" é um canção no filme da Disney, Alice Através do Espelho. Ela é cantada por P!nk. Letra I know that I'm running out of time I want it all, mmm, mmm And I'm wishing they'd stop tryna turn me off I want it all, mmm, mmm And I'm walking on a wire, trying to go higher Feels like i'm surrounded by clowns and liars Even when I give it all away I want it all, mmm, mmm We can get 'em running, running, running We can get 'em running, running, running Just like fire, burning out the way If I can light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me any way Just like magic, I'II be flying free I'mma disappear when they come for me I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say? No one can be just like me any way Just like fire, uh And people like to laugh at you Cause they are all the same, mmm, mmm See I would rather we just go our different way than play the game And no matter the weather, we can do it better You and me together, forever and ever We don't have to worry about a thing, not a thing We can get 'em running, running, running We can get 'em running, running, running Just like fire, burning out the way If I can light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me any way Just like magic, I'II be flying free I'mma disappear when they come for me I kick that ceiling, what you gonna take? No one can be just like me any way Just like fire, fire, fire Running, running, running We can get 'em running, running, running So I can get it running Just cause nobody's done it Y'all don't think I can run it But look, I've been here, I've done it Impossible? Please Watch, I do it ease You just gotta believe Come on, come on with me Oh, what you gonna do? (What, What?) Oh, what you gonna do? (What, what?) Oh, what you gonna do? (what, what?) Oh, what you gonna do? Just like fire, burning out the way If I can light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me any way Just like fire, burning out the way If I can light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me any way Just like Magic, I'II be flying free I'mma disappear when they come for me I kick that ceiling, what you gonna take? No one can be just like me any way Just like fire, fire Running, running, running Just like fire Running, running, running de:Just Like Fire en:Just Like Fire Categoria:Canções Categoria:Alice no País das Maravilhas de Tim Burton Categoria:Canções de Encerramento